Sacrifice Is
by Tani Glace
Summary: Follow up to my other drabble Fools. Naruto's POV. Death Fic.


**Sacrifice Is...**

I do not own Naruto. This is a drabble. There is character death, so you may need a tissue as this is supposed to be Naruto's POV as he is dieing. This is the sequel to my story _Fools_. Also as Naruto is in the process of dieing in this story it is a little disjointed.

I'm at work so this is unedited for now. I will post the edited version when I can.

I had not intended to write this, but a couple of people wanted to see Naruto's POV. So this story goes out to everyone who review _Fools. _

-

I always kind of wondered how Haku could have stepped in front of Kakashi-sensei's attack that way. I wondered how anyone could knowingly step in front of death to save another.

It wasn't the first time I had seen it. Iruka-sensei did it for me, that he didn't die doesn't weaken his sacrifice.

That's what it comes down to I suppose: the willingness to become a sacrifice for whatever you feel is the greater good.

But how do you know what is more important? Whose life is more valuable? I mean don't we send entire teams after one missing or hurt person? So is it the individual that determines the value? But then again don't we shinobi as individuals sacrifice ourselves all the time for groups of innocent people? Why is one person or shinobi more valuable then another?

Saa, it doesn't matter anyway. I am well aware of just how valuable this sacrifice is. This one time I don't have to question which is the greater good. I guess I finally really know what it means to truly be a tool. After all wasn't I given just one important task at my birth?

Still... it doesn't seem fair to me. I have worked so hard for so long. All I ever really wanted was to be accepted, but always I fell short of my goal. I managed to bring back the Uchiha traitors, both of them, one to justice and the other to redemption. I managed to kill Kabuto and cleared the way for Jiraiya to land the final blow on Orochimaru. In the end though the Akatsuki got me just long enough, long enough to weaken the seal before they were stopped.

I have never felt so loved as when so many people stormed into that room to save me. I don't know how I was still conscious for I have never felt greater pain, but I was.

It seems that over the years I have managed to earn the trust and respect of a few. Even while the most still sneered at me because of what I was, there were those few. Perhaps if it had not been for those few kind souls I would not have cared. I would have left the village to reap the fruit of their cruelty. I would have let the monster take over and steal my body to seek his revenge. I would have let myself be weak and selfish.

I wonder...

No those are bad thoughts. So long as there is just one person in my life whom I love enough to protect then I am willing to be this sacrifice one last time. It is too late to reconsider now anyway.

I wonder if Sakura-chan or Iruka-sensei will cry for me. Even though the others care for me I don't think they will cry. They are strong enough to understand that this had to be done, at least I think they are.

The one I really wonder about though is Kakashi-sensei. He was the one I wanted to see me most. He was my teacher and the closest thing to a... no I wont say that. They way I saw him was not like one would see a father, at least I don't think. The way I saw Iruka-sensei was like a father or maybe an older brother and I didn't see Kakashi-sensei that way.

It is hard to explain. I wanted his respect. I wanted him to except me for who I was. I wanted him to acknowledge my abliaties. I wanted him to really _see_ me for who I was. I wanted him to...

Why is this so hard to explain? I can quickly define the relationship I have with each and every one of my precious people, all but him.

Maybe he is my father figure, that one person that you look up to and want approval from but are never good enough to impress. Maybe he is something else.

It doesn't matter anymore.

I look down over the village and wonder why I chose this spot. I think I know the answer, but I wonder anyway. It is hard to admit that you want the to die somewhere where you think the person who sealed your fate can see your pain. I think maybe I'm still bitter about it. I accepted it a long time ago, but it still hurts. It seems that I ask myself everyday why this is my fate to bear.

I can't move anymore, I'm too weak. It took me months to figure out how to pull this off. I might not have taken me so long if I hadn't half been hoping that someone would figure out what I was doing and try to stop me. It's not like I'm immortal or anything, I just didn't didn't think I was strong enough to kill myself fast enough to keep the demon from healing me.

So I took a little poison an hour ago. Long enough to take affect, but not long enough for the demon to start cleaning it out of my system. Then just moments ago there were two quick cuts with a sharp kuni.

Now I am watching the sun rise for the very last time over the Hidden Village of the Leaf. From atop the Fourth's head I am watching the a new day dawn one more time. I can hear the demon screaming in my head, but it is too late...

In the end I don't know if this makes me the strong one because I could make this sacrifice or the weak one because I couldn't find another way. It's kind of hard to know when you are in my position.

I wonder if all that will be left of me in a few moments is a cold empty shell and that note. Will anyone remember me? Will anyone care about my sacrifice? Will anyone know that all I ever wanted was for someone to see me...

I'm so tired. It was a long night, but that sunrise says my long night is over.

Though I am giving no less than what the Yondaime gave I know you will not treasure my gift to you as you do his, still I wish you luck Konoha.

Fin

Please review.


End file.
